Happy Birthday, Bright Eyes!
Happy Birthday, Bright Eyes is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Three years have passed and the heroes are planning a special birthday party for Bright Eyes. Unfortunately, Bright Eyes starts to become overwhelmed by the party. Plot Part One (At the Puppy Pound, three years passed. All of the heroes enter.) Narrator: It had been three years since Calvin and Wendy got married. Many different things happened at the pound and the town of Poundsville. Most of the older members of the Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound have been old enough to join the Pound Puppies. Igor has now been promoted as the pound's teacher, often helping the younger puppies and kittens with their studies. Bright Eyes is now captain of the pound's cheerleading squad with Jayden as vice-captain. Slushy and Elaine have graduated from college and received PhDs as veterinarians. To keep both sides satisfied, Rosy retired from the Mink Gang to become a new staff member for Holly's Puppy Pound. Saul, May, Raoul Seville Jr., Sarah, Jeff, Tammy, and Rebecca retired from the pound to help Ashley, Shepard and Christopher on their mission. Howard also retired from the pound after he graduated from college to study at a university in Oxford. In addition, Calvin and Wendy gave birth to four adorable puppies. So many changes, so little time. On this day, as Bright Eyes and her cheerleading squad are practicing, all of her friends, especially Igor, are planning a very special birthday for Bright Eyes. (Later, Igor, Winky and Whopper are in the Pound, wearing party hats and giggling.) Igor: OK, when she comes in, we jump out and yell "Surprise!". Got it? Whopper: Sure. But are you sure about that? Igor: Sure. Everyone's getting ready and Bright Eyes is still outside with her cheerleading squad. Now let's practice. Winky: OK. (The trio hide behind something and then jump out.) Igor, Winky and Whopper: Surprise! Igor: OK, not bad, but let's try... (Someone knocks at the door. The trio gasp.) Igor(whispering): Shh. That's her. Get ready. Whopper and Winky: Okay. (Whopper and Winky hide while Igor opens the door and then ducks out of the way. Louie walks in with some bags. Igor, Winky and Whopper jump out and throw confetti, startling Louie.) Igor, Winky and Whopper: Surprise! Happy... Igor: Oh, it's Louie. Louie: Sacre bleu. You gave me ze heebie-jeebies. Well, I've got the stuff for ze birthday cake. Igor, Winky and Whopper: Mmm. Cake. (Louie walks off and Igor closes the door.) Whopper: Well, guess we have more time to practice. (Bright Eyes, Spice and Sparky approach the two.) Bright Eyes: Hi. (The three flinch in surprise.) Igor: Hey, she surprised us. Whopper: Hey, Bright Eyes, what's that over there? (Whopper points behind Bright Eyes, who then looks. Whopper signals for Igor and Winky to do the surprise. They briefly duck out of sight.) Bright Eyes: I don't see any...Hey, where'd you guys go? (Igor, Winky and Whopper pop out and throw confetti, surprising Bright Eyes.) Igor, Winky and Whopper: Surprise! Happy birthday! Bright Eyes: Aw, you guys. (Gamma, Cooler, Colette, Catgut, Kisa, TJ, Elaine, Faith, Marcus, Momo, Slushy, Rosy, Zany, Nose Marie, Tony, Michelle, Bartrand, Victoria, Darius, Antonio, Jayden, and Anchor enter.) Cooler: Well, Bright Eyes, today is your special day. What would you like to do? Zany: Yeah, birthday girl. Bright Eyes: Well... Iggy, You have cat whiskers? Igor: Well, Yes... Bright Eyes: It suits you. It's like a kitten on top of a pup, like stilts. Tony: Only that you and Iggy are cuter. So, Bright Eyes, what do you want us to do? Bright Eyes: Well, what do you guys have for me? Michelle: Hey, there's a new video game dedicated to cheerleading at the arcade room. Want to check it out? Igor: first, Your gift from Me is behind one of these tarps. One is Green, the other is Red. What do You say? (points at the Green Tarp with his foot up in the air.) Bright Eyes: Um... The green one? Igor: Now what You didn't get. (unveils the Red tarp to reveal a bunch of dead leaves.) Tony: It was a pile of Leaves? Igor: Congrats! You dodged the Swooce! and now what You got. (unveils the green tarp to reveal a slew of Inline Skates and safety pads.) It's a set of Inline Skates with plenty of Safety pads! for the adventurer in You! Bright Eyes: Aw! Iggy, that's so sweet of you to... Tony: Come on, you guys. Let's try out the new video game! (At the arcade room, Bright Eyes and Igor are playing a video game as everyone else watches. Both Igor and Bright Eyes are wearing cheerleading outfits. Bright Eyes notices Igor and giggles.) Bright Eyes: Iggy, why are you wearing a cheerleading outfit? Igor: Um, wrong outfit? Bright Eyes: (Giggling) Iggy, you're so funny. Igor: Say, Bright Eyes, you're getting good at this. Bright Eyes: I guess I am. (Cooler and Rosy go by Bright Eyes.) Cooler: How are you liking that new video game? Bright Eyes: It's a really cool game, Cooler. one of the best games in the world. and Iggy, how do You feel about coming with Me to the roller rink? Igor: Well, since You asked-- (Tony rushes to Bright Eyes.) Tony: No time for that, birthday girl. It's time to sing karaoke. Igor: Hey, at least let Me answer. Tony: Sorry, Iggy. Igor: Seriously? (sits down.) Tony: Really, Iggy. I didn't mean to interrupt you guys. Bright Eyes: On second thought, maybe some karaoke wouldn't hurt. (Later, Bright Eyes is seen by a karaoke machine, singing while everyone else watches.) Tony: Come on, Iggy, don't be sore. I didn't mean to interrupt you and Bright Eyes. Igor: Sore? I don't have any canker sores. Bright Eyes: Canker sor-- (stifles Her laughing, but laughs out loud.) That's a good one, Iggy! Ha ha ha ha! Tony: Actually, Iggy, what I mean to say is please don't be angry at me. I'm sorry for interrupting you. (Igor puts his hand on Tony's shoulder.) Igor: All is forgiven. Tony: (Hugging Igor) Say, you made a good joke earlier. You should be in a comedy. Igor: I wish it were that simple. Tony: Say, Bright Eyes. Uncle Horatio just rented a inflatable slide for the party. Would you like to see it? Bright Eyes: Why not? (Later, the group is standing outside, looking at a giant inflatable slide.) Slushy: What do you think, Bright Eyes? Bright Eyes: Bow oh wow! That's huge! Does anyone want to go on it? Igor: No, Bright Eyes. It's Your birthday. You slide first. and Here's why. (Upbeat music plays.) Tony: No! (A Record scratch is heard) No Singing! Igor: Aw, you ruined it! Tony: I'm sorry but I think it's better if we don't sing. Igor: Oh. Well, let's try out the slide. (Winky, Tony, Igor, and Bright Eyes climb on the inflatable slide's steps.) Sarge: Now, play safe, Winky. Winky: (laughing)Oh, please. How can one get hurt on this thing? I'm fine, uncle Sarge. Gamma: (Addressing Sarge) Well, you certainly some parental instincts in you. Sarge: What? You expect me to say "Break a leg."? (Gamma pats Sarge's shoulder.) Gamma: I didn't mean to offend you, Sarge. Sometimes, I had that parental instinct too. (Talking to Yao off-screen) Yao! Stop teasing Hydra! (Addressing Sarge) See what I mean? Sarge: Yes, I do. (At the slide, Tony, Igor, Bright Eyes, and Winky are at the top. They then slide down and laugh.) Tony: That was fun! Let's do it again! Bright Eyes: Sure. Tony: But first, do you feel hungry? Bright Eyes: Well, kinda. Gamma: Well then, how about we all go out for pizza and miniature golfing? I have coupons for Petunia's Pizza and Putt Putt Palace. What do you say, Bright Eyes? Bright Eyes: That would sound peachy keen, Mr. Gamma, but you don't have to do that for me. Zany: Aw, come on, Bright Eyes. It's your birthday. Bright Eyes: Well... Igor: Let her decide, guys. Bright Eyes: Okay. What do you think, Iggy? Igor: Why are you asking me? It's your choice, birthday girl. Bright Eyes: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to Petunia's Pizza and Putt Putt Palace! Igor: Huh. They all start with the letter P. and a good choice. Gamma: Is everyone ready? We're taking my newly made aircraft. Part Two (In the skies, The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Staff Members, Minks, and Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound are inside Gamma's aircraft, which is the size of a giant spacecraft. Inside the aircraft, Gamma is at the controls while Gloomy rests his feet on the control panel. Bright Eyes is with them, sitting in a soft, cozy chair.) Gamma: In just a few moments, we will be at Petunia's Pizza and Putt Putt Palace. Are you excited, Bright Eyes? Bright Eyes: Just No Onions. Gamma: Don't you worry, birthday girl. They never serve onions on pizza. Gloomy: (Wiggling his toes) Matter of fact, Sensei Gamma, I don't recall one restaurant serving onions with pizza. Come to think of that, I've never heard of onions on pizza, have you, Sensei Gamma? Gamma: Hardly ever. Gloomy: I can taste that pizza right now. Gamma: (Checking the radar) Well, this is the place. (Gamma lands the aircraft at the parking lot. He then grabs a microphone.) Gamma: (Speaking to the intercom) Attention ladies, gentlemen puppies, and kittens, we are now at Petunia's Pizza and Putt Putt Palace. Please proceed safely to the exit and enjoy Bright Eyes' birthday. Thank you for riding my aircraft. (To Bright Eyes) Are you ready to have fun, birthday girl? Bright Eyes: Sure. (Later, the heroes are enjoying themselves. Rosy, Zany and TJ are playing an arcade game, Sarge and Gamma are playing billiards and everyone else is playing golf. Bright Eyes and Igor are at the first hole.) Bright Eyes: Here we go. One more shot. (Bright Eyes tries to nudge the ball into the hole, but misses.) Igor: Maybe one more. (Bright Eyes nudges the ball and it falls into the hole.) Bright Eyes: What's the score, Iggy? Igor: We both got a birdie. Dumbo: Birdies? I don't see any birdies. Igor: No, Dumbo. That's golf talk. (Wishbone enters.) Wishbone: Bright Eyes, there's gonna be pizza in one hour. Bright Eyes: Okay, Wishbone. Thanks! Wishbone: My turn after Winky! (Later, most everyone is eating pizza. The rest are having conversations. Twitchy goes up to Bright Eyes and Igor.) Twitchy: What's up, birthday girl? Bright Eyes: Well, I'm kinda full from eating all this pizza. Igor: Well, good food should never go to waste. anyone want any? Cooler: I'll have a piece. Gloomy: Save some pizza for me. Igor: So, Bright Eyes, what do you want to do next? Bright Eyes: Well, Iggy, I'd really like to go back home now. Igor: Oh. All right. (Later, everyone is back home. All of the heroes except Dexter, Louie, Vivian, Sparky, and Bright Eyes are outside.) Gamma: Hey, Bright Eyes! (Bright Eyes enters.) Gamma: How about Pin the Tail on the Donkey? Bright Eyes: Ooh. OK. (Gamma hands the tail to Bright Eyes and then blindfolds her and spins her around.) Gamma: OK. Go. Bright Eyes(dazed): Oh. Tail...pin...donkey. (Bright Eyes walks away from the picture of the donkey while repeating "Tail pin donkey.".) Gamma: Hmm. Maybe I spun her around too fast. (She also walks past an open bathroom door where Dexter is using the commode. Dexter is shocked and covers his torso. However, thanks to the blindfold, Bright Eyes can't see him. She then walks away, as Dexter gives a confused look to the camera. The scene then shows Louie, Vivian and Sparky in the kitchen, finishing the cake.) Louie: Ah! Ze cake. She is finished. Sparky: Yeah. Won't Bright Eyes be tickled pink when she sees this. Vivian: I agree. (Bright Eyes enters.) Bright Eyes: Tail pin donkey. Vivian and Sparky: Uh oh. (Bright Eyes pins the cake.) Bright Eyes: I got it! Louie: Sacre blu! Ze cake! Bright Eyes: Cake? What cake? (Sparky removes pin.) Sparky: It doesn't look that bad, Louie. Vivian: Sparky's right, big brother. Bright Eyes: What doesn't? (Gamma enters. Gamma picks up Bright Eyes and Sparky gives him the pin.) Gamma: Don't worry about Bright Eyes. Just fix the cake. Bright Eyes: What cake? (Back outside, Gamma puts Bright Eyes down and gently pats her.) Bright Eyes: Did I stuck in the pin on the correct spot? Gamma: Well, you could say that. Sarge: It's almost time for pinata! (TJ brings a pinata tied a stick and held by a string. Winky brings a baseball bat and gives it to Bright Eyes.) Gamma: (Addressing TJ) And don't tease her, nitwit. (Bright Eyes looks at her fingers, which are covered in cake. She licks it off.) Bright Eyes: Mmm. Good. Sarge: She found out, did she? Gamma: Don't worry. As long as she has that blindfold on, she won't know. (Bright Eyes, still blindfolded, swings wildly and runs around aimlessly as Sarge, Gamma and TJ run from her.) TJ, Sarge and Gamma: Yikes! TJ: Help! Gamma: Bright Eyes! Take the blindfold off! Sarge: Yeah, before somebody gets hurt! Bright Eyes: I didn't hit the Pinata hard enough, did I? TJ: No, but you're about to hit someone. (Bright Eyes removes her blindfold.) Bright Eyes: Oh. (Sarge, TJ and Gamma breathe heavily.) Bright Eyes: Did I hurt somebody? Sarge: No. Part Three (After a while, all of the heroes(except Bright Eyes) are having a blast. Bright Eyes is soaking wet as Winky dries her off with a towel.) Winky: How did you get soaking wet? Bright Eyes: I fell in the tub while bobbing for apples. Igor: If you want me to dry you with the dryer, I will. Bright Eyes: That's very kind of you, Igloo, but I'll be fine. Igor: All right... (Confused) Igloo? (Shakes it off) Okay, what's next? Gloomy: Time for musical chairs! Bright Eyes: Musical chairs? Igor: First... Here's a surprise for you. (Igor spreads silly string, but Gloomy is covered with silly string.) Gloomy: Can you tell me why am I covered with silly string? Igor: For amusement raisins. Gloomy: Raisins? Igor: Did I say "raisins"? I meant reasons. Gloomy: Oh. Well, shall we get started? (Soon, ten participants(including Bright Eyes) are standing by the chairs.) Gloomy: Is everybody ready? Igor: Ready? Bright Eyes: We're ready. Gamma: Do you remember the rules of the game? Well, for those who don't know, I'll let Anchor explain. Anchor, if you please. Anchor: Yes, uncle Gamma. The rules are... Igor: We run around the chairs and when the music stops abruptly, we go to the chair in the fastest time. Whoever doesn't sit on the chair is O, W, T, out. Anchor: Oh. Thank you, Igor. (Aside) He's not very good at spelling out. (Gamma and Anchor get out their instruments.) Gamma: All right... Go! (Gamma and Anchor play their instruments and the participants run around the chairs. After Gamma and Anchor stop playing, all but Igor sit down.) Gamma: Ooh. Sorry, Igor. You are out. Igor: Nuts! (Igor goes by Anchor and Gamma.) Anchor: Don't worry, Iggy. There's always next time. (Gamma and Gamma, now joined by Igor, play their instruments. Later, Bright Eyes is completely exhausted. Winky, Jayden and Igor go up to her.) Jayden: What's the matter, Bright Eyes-Sempai? Bright Eyes: I think I'm overwhelmed by the party. I mean, all I wanted is a small party and nothing more-- Sempai? Jayden: Momo's been teaching me how to speak Japanese. Sempai means teacher. Momo: No, Sempai means Upperclassman. It's Sensei that means Teacher. Jayden: Oh. My bad. Would you like me to get you a glass of orange juice? It has no seeds in it. Bright Eyes: I guess that would be nice. Jayden: Well, Iggy, what do you think? Should I get her orange juice? Igor: Sure. (Jayden leaves.) Bright Eyes: Iggy? Igor: Yes? Bright Eyes: Over the last three years, we've been through a lot. Despite your prankish nature, you always do your best for me. Iggy... I love you. Igor: Same to You, Bright Eyes. (wraps His arms around Bright Eyes. Tony walks up to Bright Eyes and Igor) Tony: How are you enjoying the party? Bright Eyes: Well, it's kinda exhausting. Winky: She had a busy day. Tony: Oh. Anything I can get for you, birthday girl? Igor: I think Bright Eyes had enough excitement. Am I wrong, Bright Eyes? Bright Eyes: It's okay, Iggy. Tony can get me something. Tony: It's almost time for everyone to sing you happy birthday. Are you ready, birthday girl? Bright Eyes: Well... Igor: I think she needs to rest first. What do you say, Bright Eyes? Bright Eyes: Well... Let me decide, please. Igor and Tony: Okay. Igor: just take Your time. (walks away slowly) Bright Eyes: Ham and Iggs? Igor: Yes, Bright Eyes? Bright Eyes: Can I ask you something? Igor: Ask away, Bright Eyes. Bright Eyes: Would you mind if everybody sings me happy birthday? Tony: What do you think, Iggy? Igor: Hmm... I personally don't like the song, but if you want it, I don't mind. Bright Eyes: Okay, Ham and Iggs. Zany: Okay, everybody! It's time to sing happy birthday to Bright Eyes. (Igor puts his fingers in his ears.) Igor: Okay. I'm ready. (Cooler pulls out a small radio and music plays. Igor gets surprised and takes his fingers out.) Igor(thinking): They changed the song? Hallelujah! Tony: Okay.... that was kinda awkward. (Bright Eyes looks at the cake.) Bright Eyes: Mmm! Kibble Cake. (Bright Eyes blows out the candles.) Bright Eyes: Thanks guys. (Tony tips his glass of juice with a spoon.) Tony: Everybody, I would like to propose a toast. Here's to Bright Eyes, the cutest and pure-hearted puppy this side of the Earth. All(Except Bright Eyes): Cheers! Tony: May she continue to endear us and cheer us with her sweet and sunny personality. All(Except Bright Eyes): Cheers! (Tony becomes depressed.) Bright Eyes: What is it, Tony? Tony: Nothing. It's just that I was thinking that if you and Iggy get married, it'd be like you're growing up too fast. Bright Eyes: So? It's not like Iggy got one of my blood samples. Tony: I'm sorry. Bright Eyes, when you and Iggy get married, promise that you will always remember all of us here and the good times we have together. Bright Eyes: Don't worry, Tony. Iggy and I will always remember you guys. (Tony starts tearing up.) Tony: (Thinking) Don't cry. Tony. Don't cry. You're a man now. Don't cry. (Tony walks up to Bright Eyes and Igor and hugs them.) Tony: (Thinking) I know they're meant for each other, but please don't cry. (Tony sheds tears.) Tony: (Thinking) Stop crying, Tony. You're embarrassing yourself in front of your friends. Stop crying. (Tony immediately composes himself.) Tony: Sorry. Trivia This is the first fan-made episode to take place three human years later. This fan-made episode marks the last appearances of Saul, Tammy, Jeff, Raoul Seville Jr., Sarah, Howard, and Rebecca, as they made cameo appearances in the beginning. It is revealed that they retired to pursue other goals. Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist